


【SC】关于养宠物的那件小事

by JiuwanShi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud Strife（bottom）, Laying Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Sephiroth（top）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuwanShi/pseuds/JiuwanShi
Summary: 永生背景。平平淡淡才是真的文。这次是真的。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 25





	【SC】关于养宠物的那件小事

请问，在与久别重逢，缠缠绵绵几百年的宿敌于旷野中准备决一死战之时，当着对方的面下了个蛋——这是一种什么样的体验？

准确地说，这不算下蛋。只是这个蛋不合时宜地从克劳德的胸前滚了出来，落在柔软的草丛里，经过缓冲毫发无伤，迟迟疑疑地咕噜噜滚开，和僵持的两人组成了个等边三角形。萨菲罗斯幽绿色的蛇瞳一错不错地盯着蛋，再转向克劳德尴尬交加的脸，然后，银发男人极美的脸上微妙地出现了一种恍然大悟的神色，他略带谨慎地说：“哦？我并不知道你有这个功能。”

“你闭嘴。”

克劳德眼神不自觉往下瞥。他之前甚至为蛋缝了个口袋，好贴身摆放，用体温去暖它孵它。他现在应该去捡起这个蛋，可要捡蛋就要弯腰，放弃防守的下一步就是他会被尖锐冰冷的刀锋高高挑起。他深刻地知道这件事，而萨菲罗斯知道他的知道。克劳德在严阵以待，而萨菲罗斯在等待他的等待。他们争斗了太多次，每次结局都以萨菲罗斯回生命之流而告终，在漫长的时间与空间的荒野里，属于人世的羁绊，正如赖以指明方向的船只浮标，随着船舶驶入深海，已逐渐消失不见。当痛觉和回忆都来自彼此，连时间刻度都不太分明时，萨菲罗斯与克劳德的较量更接近于一种确认彼此还在正常运转的机器磨拭。当然了，会带着血与痛；但能有痛觉，这件事就始终不坏。萨菲罗斯开始回忆上次他们做爱后，克劳德有没有什么异常。每次他们都会惊天动地，上次他弄坏了克劳德新做的床。然后克劳德试图在床的废墟上把他捅个对穿，说我要杀了你——重复百遍的情话，他怎么回答的？哦，他当时说，没关系，克劳德，用你的这里——杀了我。他在床上确实说了要克劳德生孩子，还让克劳德去摸他自个儿的肚皮，感受一下小腹被顶起来的奇异触感。但克劳德应该没有这个功能——大概？或许宝条给他装了个子宫？或许魔晄让战士们无所不能？可这样也多半是胎生，为什么会下蛋？不，生孩子还可能是因为克劳德想要一个孩子了，母亲就给了他这样慷慨的拟态馈赠。但杰诺瓦会下蛋吗？那岂不是说他本人也应该从蛋里钻出来？

他尽情畅想，眼神也在不自觉地往蛋上瞄。克劳德奋力辩解清白：“这是我捡到的陆行鸟蛋。听到没，萨菲罗斯，这是我捡的！”

萨菲罗斯散发的思绪收拢，有些怜悯地看着他：“太长时间的寂寞让你的判断失去准确，克劳德。陆行鸟的蛋不是这样的。”

在生命之流里奋力学习成为一代学霸的男人此刻准确地做了生物学家：“过大，带有花纹。克劳德，你养过陆行鸟，你应该知道这一点。”

萨菲罗斯继续分析：“看起来是两栖动物，也许是蛇类，或者蜥蜴。它们孵化不需要过高的温度，也就是说……”

他带着一点恶意地微笑着对克劳德宣布最终结果：“你的爱一无是处。克劳德，你白忙了。”

克劳德咬住牙关，但他还是举起他的六式，严阵以待：“那又怎么样。它是什么，我都会养。”

这真是过度泛滥的爱没处放，萨菲罗斯决心给小陆行鸟一个教训。他也举起了他的正宗。

战争僵持，气氛僵硬，一触即发。但他们同时听到了蛋壳破碎的声音。

卡擦，卡擦。

蛋壳上出现了细细的裂痕。

卡擦，卡擦。

一条纤细的，柔软，泛着银光的小尾巴，在缝隙间扫了过去，戳穿了蛋壳。

萨菲罗斯说：“是蛇。”

卡擦，卡擦。

一只细弱，布满鳞片，几乎透明的脚爪也探了出来，被黏膜包裹着，一张一缩。

克劳德疑惑问：“蜥蜴？”

卡擦，卡擦。

这个不明物种遇到了一些麻烦。它太小了，没有什么力气，被卡在了蛋里。从蛋壳的缝隙中渗出一些黏稠的体液，腿爪和尾巴胡乱而无力地扫动挣扎着，看起来像是脐带绕颈的婴儿在努力呼出人世间的第一口气。

萨菲罗斯的刀锋忽然改了方向。他仗着武器更长，在克劳德眈眈的注视中将蛋赶到了更靠近自己的一方。那个小东西挣扎得更凶了。

克劳德怒目相向，萨菲罗斯无动于衷。八刀一闪，蛋壳上被他戳出了许多孔洞，更多的液体，或许还有血丝，流了出来。

——他喜欢看克劳德为他的举动一惊一乍的样子。至于小东西还有没有命活？孱弱到自己脱壳都不会的弱者，难道不取决于上位者的一念之差？

蛋壳碎裂了。一只……呃。

这东西大概成人巴掌大，浑身覆盖着银色的鳞片，因为初生，下意识地在凉风中哆嗦着。它有纤长的尾巴，也有纤细的脚爪，还有柔软的，半透明的，薄膜一样的鼓翼。混杂在黏液中，看起来软乎乎的。小东西的眼睛睁开了，是一双碧蓝如洗，亮晶晶如宝石的眼睛，是竖瞳。

这双眼睛映出的，是萨菲罗斯一头晶晶亮，柔顺而闪光的如纯银一般的长发。

正和鳞片的颜色一模一样。

小小的新生儿——现在可以判断了，它是一头银龙幼崽——在短暂的一瞬做出了符合逻辑的一切推断。降临人间第一眼看到的，外貌相似强大美丽的，守着它破壳，一直在温柔（？）关切地盯着它的……

无论是什么种族，叫最亲切的血亲的称谓，都大抵一样。

小龙奋力扑扇着还有点皱巴巴的薄膜翅膀，一头扎进了萨菲罗斯的银发。它带着血脉相亲，天真无邪的依恋之情，大声叫道：“妈妈！”

萨菲罗斯的人生堪称波澜起伏。他是个飒爽开朗的奇男子，对自我认知的调适，立场转换与人生目标的探索追寻一向干净利落，毫无转圜，并不犹豫。神罗英雄，古代种统治者，亦或是星球灾厄，但即使是这么壮阔跌宕的人生，这么复杂彻底的角色切换，其中也并不包含有朝一日，决战之时，会有个星球幼崽毫不犹豫地叫他妈。

因而，即使是萨菲罗斯也愣怔了片刻。就是这短短的一瞬，小龙已经舒舒服服地把自己埋进了他的头发里，就像雏鸟钻进母鸟的羽毛中。而对面的克劳德在一脸呆滞茫然后，露出的表情，那结合了不可思议与痛失爱宠的沮丧与愤怒，顿时让萨菲罗斯的注意力从对不知好歹的幼崽的杀意转移为对小陆行鸟本人的逗弄和揶揄。

克劳德悲痛欲绝，猛然欺近，他挥舞着大剑，怒骂道：“把它还回来！”

萨菲罗斯好整以暇后退两步：“哦？可它更喜欢我。”

“那是它被你骗了！混蛋！”克劳德气得脸颊通红。萨菲罗斯养龙？这真是要命，谁知道可怜的小东西还能活多久？

萨菲罗斯耸耸肩膀，展开他的翅膀，浮在半空中。他恶趣味地带着银龙幼崽，既不靠近克劳德，让他有争夺的机会，但也不远离，甚至还将银龙幼崽捉住，放在了自己肩膀上，方便克劳德眼睁睁看着，就好像大人拿着玩具糖果，举过头顶，逗弄小孩子，让对方踮脚蹦跳都够不着一样：“克劳德，你又想保护什么了。”

小龙坐在肩膀上，视野变得更好。它惊叹地“哇”了一声。巨大的翅膀，悬浮的能力，这绝对是亲妈。它迷茫地打量着对面气急败坏的金发青年。对方看起来很生气，很想抢走它。而应当保护幼崽的妈妈并未逃离，甚至对那个人十分温柔……妈妈对那个人充满兴趣。

而且，虽然它暂时还听不懂人类的通用语，但龙是天性聪慧的古代传奇生物。那个人对幼崽并无杀意，他在关心着自己。小龙模模糊糊地回忆起还在蛋里沉眠的时光。是他的声音吗？是他在隔着蛋壳对他说话吗？他的手是什么样的温度，是不是它隔着蛋壳时曾感受到的温暖？

是的。在对方再一次大声对妈妈说了什么的时候，小龙确认了。正是这个嗓音，曾对着还是胚胎时期的它念叨着一些细碎的，柔软的文字。

综上所述，一个显而易见的事实可以被推断出来。

小龙感到幸福，父母都很期待它的出生。他们很恩爱，也许现在也只是为了谁先抱它而产生的短暂争执罢了。

小龙用力地清了清喉咙，感到嗖嗖的凉风灌进它稚嫩的喉咙口，妈妈的气息让它舒服且安全。然后它对着站在下方，拎着六式，准备给萨菲罗斯致命一击的克劳德大声喊道：

“Papa……爸爸！”

哗的一下，六式歪歪扭扭，斜插在了地上。

——————

克劳德默默无语地走进树屋，这是他这个十年来的居所。萨菲罗斯跟在身后，并不得不在这个窄小逼仄的地方弯下他的腰，席地坐在地板上。他银色的长发流泉一样倾泻，一直铺在了地上。小龙像滑滑梯一样，从肩膀处滑到地上，滚了两圈后，被克劳德一把抱走。克劳德警戒地将幼崽拢在自己的怀中，萨菲罗斯将正宗收起，若无其事地重复：“克劳德，你没有听错。”

小龙在父亲的胸口贴得很舒服，两双有些相似的蓝眼睛一起盯着萨菲罗斯看。克劳德想，他需要萨菲罗斯的承诺……不，来自萨菲罗斯的承诺，听起来有些古怪，而且也未必能兑现。刚才这个人说，这种银龙是被人类灭绝的传奇种族之一，他有点兴趣——勉强，暂时地比以星做舟更有些兴趣。所以呢，他将与克劳德的决战给挪移到小龙长大那天。在此之前，他不介意和克劳德同处一室，也允许小龙崇拜和热爱他，成为神的眷属。

永生确实让人想找一点打发时光的乐趣。这正是克劳德揣蛋的缘故。但萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯总有把任何事做得理直气壮的能力。就像现在，克劳德蹙起淡金色的眉毛，无言地抗拒着即将与萨菲罗斯同居的现实，而萨菲罗斯则指出一个铁的事实：“它已经认了父母。克劳德，你如果赶走我，它会很难过，甚至怨恨你。”

克劳德忽然体会到了某些不肯离婚的母亲的心情——小孩子们是讨债鬼，为了给他们一个完整甜蜜的家庭，有些母亲好像什么都愿意做——尤其是这孩子还傻兮兮的，用星空一般楚楚可怜的蓝色眼睛，仰着头看着克劳德——它的父亲。萨菲罗斯凑了过去。他戴着皮手套的手指，漫不经心地挠过小龙的下巴，像是逗一只小猫咪。克劳德不由自主地绷直身体。他们很久没有平和的这么接近过了。萨菲罗斯的头发上甚至还有点清淡的香气——很好，这就是他记忆中的萨菲罗斯，完美复刻，一点不差。克劳德有点绝望，他甚至还买过同款洗发水！昂贵的，不实用的！浪费一个小兵的微薄补贴！——萨菲罗斯又欣赏了一会儿克劳德浑身绷紧的模样，心满意足地坐直身体：“你如果不放心，那就让我来给它取个名字。”

克劳德下意识地反驳并争取冠名权：“这是我捡到的蛋，应该是我取名。”

萨菲罗斯露出“你不懂”的微笑：“这就是我对你的保证。”

克劳德干巴巴地“啊？”了一声。萨菲罗斯耐心地给他解释：“人类不会为待屠宰吃肉的动物取名，但会为自己的宠物取一个精心的名字。克劳德，就好像我一直呼唤你的名。”

这就是姓名的意义。

是一个代号，是标记。具体叫什么并不重要，但当时取名时的情景，当时消耗的脑细胞与小小的争执，这代表着父母开始为孩子耗费精力。被这样投以关切目光的孩子，它就成了世上的独一无二。

而世间的名字，我逐渐只记得你。

“巴高斯兹拉高丝，”萨菲罗斯说：“这是希腊语中的冰龙。”

小龙毫无反应。

“许佩里翁。”

“伊卢扬卡什。”

“德加克尼司危斯。”

克劳德挨个念了一遍，诚恳评价：“像咒语，比龙还要长。”

萨菲罗斯喜欢的名字或多或少沾点典故或者神性。但大概是太冗长枯燥，银龙打了个不感兴趣的哈欠，开始伸爪试图去够母亲的银长发。

克劳德鼓励小银龙这么不领情的举措，并对萨菲罗斯脑内翻词典的傻妈行为进行了无情嘲讽：“萨菲罗斯，它不喜欢你给的名字。”

萨菲罗斯“哦”了一声。克劳德掂了掂怀里的银龙，试探性地叫了一声：“宝宝？”

他的声音隔着蛋壳，已经被小龙听熟了。现在这个熟悉而温柔的嗓音在叫着一个简单的音节。小龙几乎是立刻从他怀里伸直了脖子，“Emmmm”了一声后，大声回应：“Papa！”

克劳德得意地微笑了起来，像个恶作剧成功的年轻男孩子。

他好久没有这么笑了——这么毫无斗志，舒心放松的笑容。让人想起初阳，晒干了的麦秸垛，冬天余温尚在的被窝，一些无用而温暖，与战斗无关的事物。萨菲罗斯伸出手，点了点银龙的眉心。他最终庄严地宣告，像是神在颁布他的意志：

“撒拉弗。”

他说。小龙哼哼唧唧地想去咬他的手指，萨菲罗斯猝不及防，从撒拉弗——宝宝的嘴里把手指拔出来，弹了一下它的鼻尖。

> ——————
> 
> 许佩里翁：希腊神话中十二神之一，盖亚女神之子，穿越高空者。
> 
> 伊卢扬卡什：土耳其神话中的龙。
> 
> 德加克尼司危斯： 拉丁语中的龙之力量。
> 
> 撒拉弗：希伯来语，离神最近的御使。原型是大蟒。
> 
> ——————

克劳德结束了一天工作，步履迟缓地回到家中，有气无力地说：“我回来了。”

“你回来了，”萨菲罗斯系着围裙，穿着舒服的拖鞋走到他面前，帮他接过六式，递上擦脸的热毛巾：“今天工作还顺利吗？”

克劳德仰头一看，目瞪口呆。只见萨菲罗斯一头银发被松散地编成了爱丽丝一样的长麻花辫，再随意温婉地搭在胸前，简直像任何一位新婚燕尔的主妇。萨菲罗斯示意他换上拖鞋，带他走到餐厅里，餐桌上摆满了琳琅满目的菜肴，精致而不失家常感。萨菲罗斯带着一些歉意微笑道：“汤还在炖，先吃饭。”

……不，不是。

克劳德意识模糊，无法直视贤惠居家的萨菲罗斯。他左右环顾寻找话题：“宝宝呢？”

“你说撒拉弗？”萨菲罗斯拉开椅子坐在他对面，用叉子叉起一块沙拉：“他今天在学校有活动，说要晚些回家，让我们先吃。我给他留了夜宵。”

“啊？”

“克劳德，你整天忙着挣钱，也要关心一下我们的孩子，”萨菲罗斯不赞同地看着他：“他后天就要开家长会了，你知道他在哪个班吗？”

“啊啊？”

萨菲罗斯扬起眉毛：“那你也不知道撒拉弗今年几年级？”

“啊啊啊？”

萨菲罗斯是真生气了，他将叉子重重地放下来：“克劳德，我上次还和你说学区房，看来你什么都没记住——撒拉弗长大了，他要去更好的私立学校，要去读大学，毕业后才能找到好工作。”

更多熟悉或不熟悉的词汇从萨菲罗斯那张优美的嘴唇中被不断吐出，好像重型火力轰炸了克劳德的脑海。看中的学区房，自付的社保，现在的房税，撒拉弗的学费和兴趣班……克劳德在餐桌上被数落得抬不起头，满心只剩“救命”两个大字。最后他惨叫一声，醒了。

他对着漏风到能夜观天象的屋顶看了一会儿，舒了一口气。感谢盖亚！然后他侧过脸来，萨菲罗斯正和他躺在同一张床上，他又想诅咒命运了。其实以他们的身高差，克劳德的床让萨菲罗斯躺下去就要砍头砍脚，不过幸运的是这张床是上次那张他俩睡破的床改造的，本身已经很破烂，加块木板也不会让它更破。没有那么大的被子，也不需要被子，萨菲罗斯那只翅膀就是一床独一无二的鸭绒被——还是自带体温的那种。

于是他们仨躺在一起。小龙将头埋进自己的薄膜双翼里，再靠着妈妈的翅膀酣然入睡，克劳德糟心地看了它一会儿，觉得便宜儿子睡着了的傻样像个蝙蝠，或者是银白色的大扑棱蛾子。

幸亏不掉毛。

克劳德一点也不想回忆起他和萨菲罗斯是怎么平静的同床共枕的。在他被反复强化过的记忆里，和萨菲罗斯同处一室带来的只有痛苦，死亡，无限次的暴力性行为。诚然萨菲罗斯是该死的器大，但性对萨菲罗斯来说只是另一种穿刺和征服的标记，因而他有意的活不好。于是性本身带来的释放的快乐，每每被克劳德视作对自己身心的背叛。或许他能在最后舔舐蜜糖，但已经满口都被刀锋割出了血。

“克劳德，”他听到了羽毛摩擦，索索作响的声音。萨菲罗斯也陪他睁开了眼：“你在做噩梦。”

克劳德有一些恍惚。其实萨菲罗斯不需要睡觉，他知道的。克劳德模糊回忆起了他的梦境，以及他做这个梦的缘由。那是他在蒂法还在世，第七天堂还开着的时候，偶然听到的夫妻絮语，那对平凡的夫妻为女儿的前程绞尽脑汁。这个梦还融合了很久以前，他对一个家庭，一个不需要克劳迪娅那么辛苦的家庭，一根结实的顶梁柱，一位能为妻子和孩子遮风挡雨的父亲的向往。他童年时确实有过这样隐秘的渴望，只是后续太惨烈，就不得不全都忘光了。

克劳德不出声地点了点头。他无意重述梦境，转而说：“我在看星星。”

萨菲罗斯也看了一会儿这些各自运行的，冰冷的，炽热的发光球体：“那些都是母亲未曾巡游过的土地。克劳德，我们的星球也是如此，它总有一天迎来终结。”

克劳德盯着高悬空中的星星看：“你想到的只有这个？”

萨菲罗斯在星光下的脸轮廓分明，神色看起来有点迷惑，他问：“或许你想到了尼布尔海姆，或者米德加？”

克劳德不解风情：“是我的屋顶破了！还是被你上次打破的，混蛋！”

“……”

可能是因为这个对话过于像个过时的老笑话，导致克劳德第二天还以为它不过是和家庭主妇大和抚子萨菲罗斯一样的恶劣梦境片段。那个噩梦给他留下的阴影太深，第二天早上，当萨菲罗斯提到要离开这个树屋搬个家时，噩梦重演，克劳德大惊失色，倒退一步，脱口而出：“你要学区房？”

萨菲罗斯发问：“什么学区房？”

克劳德想起来，尽管萨菲罗斯从生命之流进修回来，已然晋升星球智者，但从文凭意义上说，他是个文盲——神罗绝不会给童工颁发学位。因此萨菲罗斯理论层面或许了解学区房，但实际层面完全没接触过。克劳德缓缓叹出一口社畜的气息：“没什么。”

他深觉与萨菲罗斯同居，太过折寿。他们的对话一旦日常平民化，要么是他处处哑口，要么就是萨菲罗斯微妙地杀掉所有话头。

撒拉弗从萨菲罗斯背后扑出来：“Papa！”它的眼睛闪闪发光地盯着克劳德的一头耀眼的金发，一错不错。克劳德把它抱到肩膀上，撒拉弗幸福地先吸了一口黄金一般的头发，然后咧开龙嘴，开始朝着他微笑。

一夜过去，撒拉弗的鳞片从冰一样的透明变得更似雪一样的洁白，一双蓝眼竖瞳，看上去玲珑剔透，卖相极佳。一双手将它从克劳德的头发上捞走，萨菲罗斯带着出乎意料的耐心慈爱（！），握着小龙的爪，朝克劳德摇一摇：“你父亲要出去工作了，来，和他告别一下。”

撒拉弗还不是很能听得懂人类通用语，但它跟着妈妈学习，亦步亦趋。它开始用力地摇它的前爪，不知疲倦，像个永动机——有点像曾经在第七天堂放着的招财猫，克劳德仔细回忆了一下，但已经记不清楚了——然后在萨菲罗斯凑近吻了一吻克劳德嘴唇时，小龙也跃跃欲试，被萨菲罗斯一把拦住，抱到了肩上。

门关上了。

克劳德魂不守舍，感觉灵魂从刚才被萨菲罗斯轻轻一碰的地方冒了出来。

撒拉弗抱住萨菲罗斯的肩膀，嘀嘀咕咕地叫妈妈。现在它的注意力转移到了萨菲一头纯银一般的长发上，目不转睛地盯着，几乎要流出口水。

萨菲罗斯将它用两根手指拎起来：“撒拉弗？”

银龙幼崽依然对这个名字毫无反应，它又想去够妈妈的头发玩了。

萨菲罗斯露出了和善亲切的微笑。

克劳德今天的工作量比往常更大。以往他做工作，无非是为了维修芬里尔，为了保养六式，至于他自己吃什么穿什么，克劳德并不在意。这两样随着他漫无目的漂泊，芬里尔的所有零件已经都被换了一遍，连外形都大有不同，但它还是叫芬里尔——克劳德一直坚持着这个名字，像风中之人握住手中散沙一样。除此之外，只有萨菲罗斯。他的锚并不多，但现在，又多了一个初生的小孩子。

龙到底吃什么？克劳德开始迷茫，困惑。他犹豫着掏出今天刚挣到手的钱——它已不叫Gil了，换了个称谓，克劳德并不想管那么多——先去买了个有点可爱的奶瓶。他把奶瓶放到芬里尔的后座箱里，再特地去接了个牧场主的订单。要放牧的那片草地上新来了恶狼，克劳德三下五除二地解决问题，在牧人百般感谢，掏出酬金时，他迟疑地问：“能换成肉和奶吗？”

最终他满载而归，原本机械美感十足的芬里尔已经被各种肉蛋奶压得看不清轮廓。他像个刚去赶了一趟集的农民，骑着他的小摩托，轮子在远离人烟的废弃土路上压出深深的痕迹。虽然他不想承认，但是……

他确实有点期待，久违的期待。宝宝会爬上他的肩头，叫他Papa，然后对他带回来的食物惊喜不已。

但他没有看到他破旧的树屋。

克劳德站在原地，茫然四顾。熟悉的冰凉感从他的血管里钻出来，涌上脑门。萨菲罗斯。克劳德忍着心头寒意，咬住牙关。他早上怎么能被对方一个轻吻给弄昏了头，放任他带着宝宝待在家里？

但他很快被拯救了。

银龙幼崽像个炮弹一样，几乎把克劳德撞了个趔趄。克劳德弯下腰抱住它。小龙黏着他：“Papa，回家！”

只是一天而已，这孩子忽然长大了许多。昨天还是巴掌大，今天已经像只小狗了。萨菲罗斯带孩子居然很有一手。

克劳德劫后余生，带着茫然不知所措的惊喜，被撒拉弗咬住衣角，向新家拽去。他，撒拉弗，脏兮兮的芬里尔。最终他们停在了林地中的一座小屋前。小屋散发着新木的香气，并不是很大，但克劳德总觉得它有些眼熟。他的眼睛在他反应过来那或许是什么的时候，先一步流下了泪。

萨菲罗斯万幸不是那个噩梦中的发型。他随意招了招手：“撒拉弗。”便见银龙幼崽果断地放开克劳德，冲向了他的怀抱。

萨菲罗斯带着克劳德进门，像国王带着王后巡视他们的国土。床是新的，很大很结实。厨房有些小，不过很温馨。最后他将克劳德引至木质餐桌前，问：“克劳德，满意你所看到的吗？”

克劳德用力地扭过头，过了片刻，他干巴巴憋出一句：“宝宝是不是饿了。”

银龙幼崽大叫：“撒拉弗！撒拉弗！我叫撒拉弗！”

克劳德顾不得擦眼泪，回过头睁大眼睛，不可置信。萨菲罗斯带着胜利的微笑，欣赏着陆行鸟如水洗蓝宝石一般的惊诧双眼：“它喜欢上了这个名字。”

克劳德有点恍惚。撒拉弗忽然长大了，能说话了——虽然似乎还是只会简单的通用语——它忽然就接受了这个名字。这到底是什么邪典童话。

萨菲罗斯对龙崽鼓励道：“真乖。”

撒拉弗眼巴巴看着妈妈，眼睛瞪得像夜光铜铃：“奖励！奖励！”

克劳德内心忽然不由自主地警铃大作。他产生了一种极其模糊，但比萨菲罗斯串他还难以忍耐，痛彻心扉的预感：他人生中至关重要的一部分，永远离开了他。

克劳德蹭地一下站起身。他在餐厅里绕了一圈（萨菲罗斯悠闲地给他指路：“克劳德，在床头。”），以芬里尔都赶不上的速度冲进了熟悉的卧室，以尤菲都望尘莫及的敏捷动作翻开了他放魔石的那个匣子。

少了三颗，满级的。

龙喜欢有魔力的道具，也热衷闪闪发光的财宝。而魔石兼有两者之长。萨菲罗斯白天拿出一颗，小龙顿时两眼发光扑了过去。恶魔妈妈萨菲罗斯将魔石一把攥入手心，循循善诱：

“撒拉弗。”

不争气的口水从龙崽的嘴角流下。

克劳德抱住匣子和匣子里硕果仅存的几颗魔石。在这一刻他所有的感动荡然无存，他只想掏出六式，和萨菲罗斯来一场男人间的生死决斗。

萨菲罗斯悠闲踱步，也走入卧室。他朝克劳德姿态优美地摊开手掌：“撒拉弗是龙，克劳德。养它前，你就应该做好准备。”

撒拉弗敏锐地察觉到了父母间山雨欲来的糟糕气氛。作为一个今天吃了三块糖，而且还想从妈妈那里继续拿糖吃的馋嘴小孩，它果断决定两头说和。

在它的视角，他的父母实在是再传统不过的一对恩爱夫妇。父亲出门打猎，带回来很多吃的——龙的食谱非常宽泛，肉和蛋它都喜欢，如果能配上一点有魔力的魔兽肉那就更好了。母亲在家照顾它，操持家务，还修补巢穴。一个美满的家庭不能因为几块糖而分崩离析，撒拉弗当机立断地卖了个萌，可怜巴巴地抱住克劳德大腿：“Papa，我以后再也不偷吃了！”

萨菲罗斯不赞成地看着克劳德：“这么生气，吓到孩子怎么办。”

撒拉弗配合地开始大哭。

克劳德感觉一口气血涌进喉咙，这比他的噩梦还要噩！他忽然明白了，萨菲罗斯乐意当妈，是因为他可以讨平时讨不到的便宜——他玩得开心，玩得放飞，他以欣赏陆行鸟这平时绝对出现不了的闷伤表情为乐！

克劳德感到心累。社畜的疲惫再次淹没了他。

当天晚上撒拉弗还是躺在他们俩之间呼呼大睡。克劳德看着屋顶，难以入眠，一转头，正好对上萨菲罗斯同样毫无睡意的幽绿双眼。

毛骨悚然的预感浮现。不得不说在这个点上，他和萨菲罗斯的默契简直吓人。克劳德忽然意识到，这张床被萨菲罗斯造得这么大这么稳固，那必然是有他的想法。他开始后退，一边被迫低声细语，一边一眼眼瞥着酣睡的小龙：“宝宝还在睡觉。”

“所以你要小声。”

萨菲罗斯毫无负罪感地把孩子拨到一边去。羽翼笼罩了克劳德，萨菲罗斯揶揄地对他微笑：“你说是不是，撒拉弗的……父亲？”

已是黄昏时分，克劳德回到家中。就和前几天一样，萨菲罗斯和龙崽都不在家。克劳德将魔兽肉搬进厨房，然后仰头看向天空。布满晚霞的空中，两道银光交错，如闪电急驰划过天际，偶尔能听到刀锋与龙爪有节奏撞击的声音，是清脆的。

小龙前几天开始学习魔法。龙族确实天赋异禀，但萨菲罗斯的身手更是经过千锤百炼的直击要害与经验丰富。一开始，撒拉弗总是挨妈妈揍，被一次次用刀背砍得掉在地上，砸出坑来。克劳德确实心疼过，但撒拉弗皮糙肉厚不怕揍，反而更加兴奋——龙天生属于天空与战斗。它进步神速，几天的训练后，终于有来有回，不再是单方面殴打。克劳德嘴角含着他都不甚明了的微笑，看着萨菲罗斯与撒拉弗前后落地。

撒拉弗的姿态十足十地像极了萨菲罗斯：尽可能轻盈优雅，先放下一只爪，然后另一只再跟着踩实，连脸上表情都有了微妙的相似。这种似笑非笑的神色，在萨菲罗斯的脸上是极端的美貌与恐怖交杂，令人胆寒。但在龙脸上，就非常有反派样，一看就是童话故事里劫走公主的恶龙。

一个小时前，克劳德将六式收起，将魔兽的尸体们全都捆在一块儿，搬上芬里尔。芬里尔如果有人格，大概现在正在哭泣——它原本流畅且酷炫的外形现在已毫无逼格，被各种奇奇怪怪的魔兽给“装饰”得土味十足。克劳德骑着它进城的样子，非常像骑着小毛驴赶集的山间猎人。

如果他没有英雄的梦想，如果他不去米德加，也许克劳德确实会这样过完平淡的一生。尼布尔海姆是闭塞的乡间，交通不便，克劳德会娶一个妻子，生一个孩子，每天去山间打猎，妻子和孩子在家等他。猎物留一点给家人打牙祭，剩下的去外面卖给收购皮毛和兽肉的商人。现在命运在奇异的地方返璞归真，不知该说是仁慈的恩赐还是恶劣的玩笑。克劳德抹掉了脸上的血，让自己看起来更体面一些——这点小动作其实是徒劳的，因为他已经声名鹊起，这三个月，“魔兽猎人”的响亮名号已经取代了万能帮手。

魔兽一直都在人迹罕至的地方游荡，它们的肉富含魔力，很难登上普通人的餐桌，皮毛骨角倒是可以做魔法材料，或是防护用具。狩猎风险太高，普通人十死无生，完整优质的材料十分珍贵，流通艰难，被炒出天价。但自从那位沉默而年轻的猎人出现，材料们的价格遭到了极大冲击，无数武器锻造师，拍卖行采购员，骑士们，魔法师们蜂拥而至，每日站在城门口等待着金发美青年和他的小摩托。不爱说话的青年拒绝队友，也拒绝搭讪，独来独往，像一朵随风游荡的云彩，有时候他会满身伤痕，但第二天还是会带着同样多的猎物，准时出现。买家们引颈而望，翘首以盼，随后就是一拥而上的抢购……总之，当克劳德脱手了所有可卖材料，带着新鲜的魔兽肉和刚到手的钱回家时，他甚至和一个魔法师达成了交易——魔法师给他搜罗各种魔石，而克劳德则按对方需求杀魔兽，优先供给。

时隔百年，他再度产生了物欲。非常简单的愿望：每天回家时，能给孩子多带一颗糖。

撒拉弗越长越大，现在已经快和克劳德一样高了。

龙可以吃各种东西，但能让它真正成长的，只有富含魔力的东西。因此，萨菲罗斯喂满级魔石，虽然败家到克劳德连呼吸都痛，但这是正确的养龙方式。他确实全知，金发碧眼的青年不情不愿地承认了这一点。

而且，萨菲罗斯似乎真喜欢上了这种乡间野外，一家三口的生活。克劳德起初担心小龙的安危，生怕哪天回家，龙崽就成了串烤龙肉，连工作时都心不在焉。但三个月过去了，撒拉弗平安长大，一天天长高。萨菲罗斯教它说通用语，小龙初学，结结巴巴地乱说一气（“Papa，你今天好开心，真是含笑九泉。”），萨菲罗斯及时纠正，小龙的通用语就越来越流畅，现在沟通已经不成问题；萨菲罗斯甚至开始教撒拉弗念书。说实在的，看一头龙坐在书桌前，有模有样地大声朗读字母，这一幕还是有些诡异……

它是这么热切地爱着父母。小龙以后会寿命长久，聪慧多智，但它现在不过是个三个月大的宝宝。它睁开眼见到的就是萨菲罗斯，第二眼则是克劳德，天然而然地，它模仿着父母的一切行为，之前吃饭时，端端正正坐在椅子上，然后伸出前爪，试图去握刀叉。

这超过了龙的能力范围。它们的爪子生来为了抓捕猎物，强有力，但并不灵活，刀叉反复落在桌上。

克劳德不太忍心：“撒拉弗，手抓也可以。”

而萨菲罗斯却会放慢动作做示范，然后笑着看小龙用艰难别扭的姿势继续进食。

这种耐心与爱，连克劳德都觉得纳罕。

不过龙崽毕竟还小，很多事都无法理解。比如说，等它刚长到克劳德的腰部那么高时，它的爸爸就把它赶去别的房间睡觉了。

撒拉弗委屈巴巴。它那时才满月，下意识地就去向妈妈求助，用那时候还错漏百出的通用语结结巴巴地告状：“妈妈，爸爸欺负我！”

克劳德沐浴在萨菲罗斯似笑非笑的目光中，耳朵红透，连脖颈都在发烫。这一个月，萨菲罗斯迷恋上了非暴力式强奸——非暴力，因为他饶有兴致，态度良好地开始做各种水磨工夫的前戏，想把克劳德磨到在熟睡的孩子跟前叫出来；强奸，是因为克劳德他妈的完全就不愿意这样搞！但那么多年的暴力挞伐改造了他，让他习惯于萨菲罗斯赠予他的性快感。现在忽然得到了抚慰，早就互相干熟了的身体更是食髓知味，每次到了最后，他都是紧紧搂着萨菲罗斯的脖子，哭着把嘴唇送上，好堵掉所有的声音的。销魂蚀骨的夜晚反复上演，克劳德一边对着小龙纯净漂亮的大眼睛产生了许多忏悔之心，一边无可救药地悄悄期待着下一个晚上。他对此感到惊异，像身体里有个隐秘的源泉忽然被柔和地啜饮。他不习惯，但……

克劳德不得不安抚便宜儿子：“不是讨厌。”

撒拉弗仰起头，用它的蓝眼睛凝视着克劳德，几乎哭成流泪猫猫头：“那为什么要赶，嗝，撒拉弗，嗝，一个人睡觉？爸爸一定是讨厌我！”

克劳德用求助的目光看向萨菲罗斯。

萨菲罗斯弯下腰，摸摸龙崽的头：“因为撒拉弗要做哥哥了。”

克劳德震惊到失语。

萨菲罗斯面不改色地继续胡扯：“你妹妹怕生，等她破壳了，就带她和你一起玩。”

撒拉弗破涕为笑。

克劳德在当晚艰难地问萨菲罗斯：“哪来的妹妹。”

萨菲罗斯带着微妙的笑意，将他的手固定到枕头上，然后俯下身：“克劳德，现在你可以尽情叫了。”

“……”

当晚克劳德只记得萨菲罗斯问他，下一个孩子叫加百列如何。这名字过于省事，他精疲力尽，无力吐槽，头一歪，睡着了。

孩子总会期待家庭美满，父母恩爱。萨菲罗斯以它为情感人质，每每挟制克劳德，得寸进尺，而每次克劳德都会忍耐退让。但克劳德不反感，甚至可以说是满足于现在的生活。他不想拯救星球，他有时想，如果萨菲罗斯能沉湎于家庭的快乐，那么就算是需要他和萨菲罗斯永远在一起，再多几个孩子，也并不坏。当然，加百列，拉斐尔，米迦勒，乌列……这一串名字就大可不必了。

撒拉弗心智不成熟，现在也只是外貌唬人而已，内核依然是傻白甜——克劳德从贴身的兜中掏出一颗魔石，撒拉弗顿时笑逐颜开，变成了大狗狗，开始撒娇讨抱抱。不过它今天只是珍惜地舔了舔，却没有一口吞下肚。

“撒拉弗胃口不好，”克劳德当天晚上问萨菲罗斯：“它是生病了吗？”

银发的男人露出了微笑：“也许是心情不好。”

克劳德起身去隔壁看龙崽，萨菲罗斯并没有阻拦他。撒拉弗躺上了床，用翅膀把自己包好，像人一样枕着枕头盖着被子。它的床一直在不断加长，现在已经和克劳德原本那张单人床差不多大了。

克劳德轻轻抚摸了它的头，撒拉弗睁开眼，看向他：“Papa。”

它的眼睛已经不像一开始那样懵懂了。龙的眼睛蔚蓝如宝石，神智渐开，益趋清明。

它说：“我长得太大了。”

克劳德哭笑不得：“没关系。”

撒拉弗摇了摇头，把自己埋进了被子里。

克劳德发觉，有什么事情在发生。

但这并非杰诺瓦细胞的阴魂不散。他十分确定，因为微妙的共振。撒拉弗日益强大，而萨菲罗斯依然在悉心教导它，并无苛求虐待之处。

它有了心事。

或许是这种魔石不合胃口。克劳德第二天对魔法师的供货提出了更高的要求，但结果依然。

第三天，第四天……克劳德将他的宝贝匣子全部推到了撒拉弗的面前。他拍抚着撒拉弗的脑袋，轻轻说：“吃吧。”

撒拉弗有气无力地看着他，露出笑容，随后将脑袋依恋地搁在了克劳德的膝盖上。

克劳德的人生中，幸福转瞬即逝，痛苦与不安才是永恒的主题。他日益不安。这种熟悉的，薄冰渐起的感觉……不是直刀贯入胸膛，而是微妙的寒意，森森刺入四肢百骸。到底是哪里出了错？他怎么样才能让撒拉弗重新高兴起来？

可克劳德得不到回答。

这一天他照旧准时回家，看向黄昏的天空。晚霞色泽妩媚而晦暗，流动着不祥的气氛，撒拉弗与萨菲罗斯的银光是唯一明亮的色彩。但撒拉弗的抗争则不如之前有力。它没有吃饱肚子，龙爪挥舞有了些许迟滞。这一点迟滞对萨菲罗斯来讲，是不可容忍的破绽。刀光一闪，小龙重重摔落在了地上。萨菲罗斯浮在空中，语调平稳：“你落败在何处？”

撒拉弗挣扎着站起身，它小声地说：“妈妈……”

克劳德忽然心如鼓震。直觉告诉它，这次撒拉弗受伤极重。但萨菲罗斯不会留情。那双幽绿色的眼睛抬了起来，再一次流露出了微妙的，可称为恶意的笑意：“撒拉弗，仔细想一想。”

克劳德扶住小龙。它这次确实伤重，肋下柔软的地方有一道不留情的贯穿伤痕。克劳德去止血，而撒拉弗呆呆站着，仰头看着萨菲罗斯。

然而萨菲罗斯对此只发出了轻轻的一声感叹。他略偏过头，饶有兴致地对克劳德说：“撒拉弗的心事，你不想了解吗？”

银龙在那一刻，竟有些恐惧。它再度轻轻喊了一声“妈妈”，带了微妙的哀求意味。

萨菲罗斯缓缓落地了。他走近了。曾经轻轻抚摸过小龙的手依然温柔，但他说：“撒拉弗，好好回想一下，我是不是你的母亲。”

混杂在人群中的异种，无论是体型，能力，外貌，都与人类截然不同。因为印随效应，因为从未见过同类，因为困宥于“爱”，而懵懂地，以为自己是个人地活着。如果混沌一生，也是幸福。可萨菲罗斯让它平安健康长大，让它开启灵慧，让它越活越像个人。它学习着人类的文明，用人类的餐具吃东西。但它的龙血流淌在血管里，它变不成人，永远都不会是。

于是小龙开始为一切不像人的地方而惶惑。隐隐的怀疑随着它的长大开始生根发芽，在萨菲罗斯的抚养中茁壮成长，开始渐渐磋磨它幼嫩的心脏。

在黄昏凄暗的余晖下，撒拉弗蔚蓝色的眼睛里充盈了泪水。它向萨菲罗斯求索，追问，依然还像个孩子对母亲的乞求。龙吼震震，那逐渐不再是人类的语调，可依然在用着通用语——萨菲罗斯教给它的通用语——它大声地，近乎咆哮：“‘撒拉弗’，到底是什么？”

——我，到底是谁？

两个声音同时响起，却是截然不同的回复。

“是我的孩子。”

“你是异种。”

“它总会知道。”

“萨菲罗斯！”

“克劳德，接受现实。你对异种越好，它越会迷惑，自己到底是谁！”

撒拉弗踉跄着退了两步。它忽然振开双翼，发出一声不加限制的龙吟。那是传自上古的声音，是风雷震震，是千年中，人类从未听过的异种的吼声。狂风猛然席卷而上，银龙飞向了天际。

克劳德慢慢站起身。他的金发凌乱，身躯颤抖。曾让人沉陷的温暖幸福如梦幻泡影，六式再一次对准了萨菲罗斯，就像是无数个过往的日夜……萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯。

“你把撒拉弗教得聪明懂事，让它知道人类的文明，给它家庭的温暖，是为了让它更清晰地感受到痛苦吗？”

萨菲罗斯闭上眼睛，微微一笑：“这是一个实验，”他若无其事：“或者说，克劳德，我在给你一个理解……的机会。”

“你让撒拉弗痛苦！你伤透了它的心！”

“强行让非人压抑本性，与人类共处，这才是真正的苦难。克劳德，你的好意让撒拉弗食不饱腹，睡不安枕。你让它自我怀疑动摇，让它消磨自己，让它指爪软弱无力……克劳德，承认吧，你假想的虚幻亲情，只会带来更多不幸，”萨菲罗斯一步步靠近他，温情无限，为克劳德指引方向：“而我赠予你清醒的痛苦，为你，与那条银龙带来更永恒的幸福。”

克劳德意识到萨菲罗斯不仅仅在说撒拉弗，但他无暇顾及一切。他眼前的火焰重新腾腾燃起。百年了，他以为遗忘的记忆，那些褪色封冻的记忆，在三个月的温柔缠绵中春风化雨，被处处提醒着，再被捡拾回来。他的妈妈，家乡，友人，家庭的温暖，被人关爱的柔情。他不再离群索居了，因为萨菲罗斯只愿将冰冷的刀锋插入一颗重新跳动的心脏，一个回暖过来的胸膛。

“你可以选择生下加百列，”对面的银发人还在劝说他：“克劳德，只要你不再排斥这件事，母亲会赠予你足够的能力。她会是我们的同类，她永远不会遇到这种事——克劳德，想想吧，一个真正属于你我的孩子。”

“简直，不可理喻。”克劳德听到自己这么说，他麻木而熟练地摆出了攻击的姿势。

“克劳德，”萨菲罗斯遗憾地叹了口气。他重新举起正宗，露出残忍的微笑：“那么，那条龙长大了。”

时隔三个月的争斗如期而至。

克劳德躺在银龙的背上。龙鳞幻出冰雪一般的触感，克劳德伤痕累累，而银龙肋下伤口依旧缓缓渗出龙血。他忽然意识到，撒拉弗虽然克制了食量，但他之前已经努力缩起了身体。现在它自由了，不加限制地舒展双翼，它的脊背已经足够辽阔。让它住在那么小的木屋里，这与把一头蓝鲸关进水族箱中，并没有什么区别。

银龙刚才从天而降，带着被萨菲罗斯捅穿，千钧一发时又杀死了萨菲罗斯的克劳德飞上天际。这幽蓝的夜空中，冰冷的，炽热的星体，银月，与地上的万家灯火。克劳德带着一些迟滞地想，龙生来属于天空，它们的视角原本也应该是这样的。

让一头龙像人一样地活着，这到底是幸福，还是罪过？

撒拉弗的呼吸平稳有力，一人一龙不发一言。但克劳德感到了濡湿。不是雨水，并不来自于天空，而是小龙蔚蓝色的眼中，缓缓渗出的泪滴。

他轻轻叫了一声“宝宝”。过了一会儿，异族依恋地用脖颈处的鳞片蹭了蹭他的手。

但它不再有其他回应，也不再认父母。于是克劳德知道，这已是道别。

克劳德走入木屋。他将身上匣中所有的魔石全都送给了银龙。天知道，他原本特地搜罗了那么多“糖”，像是任何一个平凡笨拙的，想哄孩子重新高兴的父亲。

他不再需要早出晚归，披星戴月。他也不需要每日奔波，浑身血汗。他不再有家庭之累，也再度失去了羁绊。

餐具有三套，床有两张。木屋在刚才的打斗中毁损了一些，但还能住人。现在他躺在床上，又能看到星星了。

克劳德静静地把自己埋了进去。他感到，自己的小腹中多了一个呼吸与心跳。

——END——


End file.
